Caught in the Act
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are sent on a vaguely detailed quest together. Just the two of them. Alone. In Hawaii. Sharing one hotel room. Completely unsupervised. What could POSSIBLY go wrong? Full summary inside. Annabeth/Percy ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Nighttime Visit

Caught in the Act  
DG32173

Sarah: I got the idea for this from CrayolaMarkers' fanfic 'Listen to Me'. Go read her fanfic, it's awesome. This was originally gonna be just a one-shot, but I figured 'what the heck?' and decided to make a little fanfic about this. I don't own the series, Percy, Annabeth, and I _definitely_ don't own the Greek gods. I don't even own the idea entirely, either. Please read and review nicely. Takes place after the fifth book. Let's pretend they haven't gotten together yet. If people like, I might write a sister-fic, the same story from Percy's POV.

_**!!!WARNINGS!!!**_  
M-rated for mature content such as descriptive fight scenes, some OC deaths, and other "stuff" **(coughsmutcough)**. You have been warned.

_**SUMMARY**_  
Annabeth visits Percy nightly just to talk to hm while he sleeps. One night, she's caught by Percy himself. Then, the very next day, they are given a vaguely detailed quest together. Just the two of them. Alone. In Hawaii. Sharing one hotel room. Completely unsupervised. What could _possibly_ go wrong? _**Annabeth/Percy Annabeth's POV**_

_**KEY  
**_**(Authors note)  
**"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Scene change  
**POV change**  
_Memory/dreams__  
Scene change in memory_

* * *

Chapter 1  
Nighttime Visit

I hear the clock in the cabin chime the midnight hour and smile softly. It's time. I carefully and silently climb out of my top bunk and head to the door leading out into camp, easily avoiding the squeaky points in the floor from much practice. It's a good thing my half-siblings are sound sleepers. I would hate to have even _one_ of them notice that I leave the cabin at midnight every night, even though it's well past curfew. But they all sleep like rocks until morning.

I grab a light jacket and slip on some sandals before quietly slipping out the door. I glare up at the gray stone owl hanging over the top of door to Athena's cabin. "Oh, quit giving me that look," I softly growl at it, noticing that it is looking at me condescendingly. "I don't care what you think. I'm going to do this, and that's that!"

Turning my back on the stone owl, I swiftly and quietly make my way to Poseidon's cabin. I gently ease the door open, slip inside, then close the door just as gently. I look over at the only occupied bunk. Ever since Tyson got put in charge of the Cyclops, he's either been at Poseidon's home under the sea, helping rebuild the palace, or on Mount Olympus, learning battle strategies from my mom and techniques with weapons other than the club from Ares. So Percy is the only one who resides in Poseidon's cabin in Camp Half-Blood now, thankfully. I come to visit him every night at midnight, when I'm sure all the campers are asleep. Mr D and Chiron don't come down from the Big House at night unless it's an emergency.

I take a chair from near the wall and silently set it next to Percy's bed. I sit down and watch him sleep for a while. He looks so innocent when he's asleep. I knew that from the first time I met him, when I was nursing him back to health after he fought his first battle with the Minotaur. I glance at the wall beside his bed, where the Minotaur's horn is hanging, a memento from that occasion.

I return my gaze to Percy and smile softly. "Ya know, Percy," I start softly. "I really like you, in a way my mother would definitely not approve of. You really shouldn't lead me on, though, if you don't like me like that. I know we're best friends and all, but that doesn't give you the right to hold my hand when we walk or hug me like you do sometimes if your heart's not into it."

I sigh. "Like today, you were holding my hand the entire time we were racing our chariot. You were still holding my hand when we got off the chariot. I appreciate how you helped me down, but I bet the Aphrodite cabin is gonna start spreading wild rumors around camp that we're together." I blush brightly, remembering what he did after we found out we won the race. "Especially after you kissed me when we were told we won! Give a girl some warning before you go springing stuff like that on her!" I say, struggling to keep my voice soft. Percy may be a sound sleeper, but he's by no means immune to waking up at loud noises. That's the battle instinct all half-bloods share. I shake my head. "Aphrodite's cabin is going to be talking about that for a long time. Next thing ya know, they'll be trying to get their mom to get us together. And if you don't like me like that, that could ruin our friendship. I don't want that to happen, ever."

I glance out the window at the ocean. Judging by where the moon is on the water, I figure I've been here for about an hour and a half. Percy doesn't have a clock in his cabin for some reason. "Ya know, I'm glad Rachel became the Oracle last year. Because she's the Oracle, she can't ever have a boyfriend, so she can't go flirting with you anymore. You probably didn't realize she was even flirting, but she was. Yeah, I know I acted weird whenever I saw you and Rachel together. I'll admit it, I was jealous. Me, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, _jealous_ of a mortal girl. Bet you didn't see that coming."

I think back on our five years together. "Ya know, you really shouldn't have held me like you did after you saved me from the sirens. I mean, I've been hugged by friends before, and the way you hugged me then wasn't like that at all. I mean, it's not like you'd be into me like that. And when we were on Circe's island after I saved you from being a guinea pig for the rest of your life, remember the way you looked at me? You looked at me like I was a goddess, and in a good way. You still look at me like that sometimes. You really shouldn't look at someone like that when you're not into them."

"Remember how you made Mount St. Helens explode after making me leave you behind? Well, I had looked back in time to see the explosion. I don't know how long I was sitting there, crying, thinking you were dead. I guess that's when I finally admitted to myself that I like you in more than a friendly manner. Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, Seaweed Brain. When I saw you at the amphitheatre two weeks later, I felt like the gods just granted me a miracle by saving your hide."

I then remember back to our first quest. "Challenging Ares like you did at the end of our first quest was stupid! You could have been killed! Then I would have had to explain to your mom why you weren't coming home at the end of summer. Do you realize how upset she would have been? And Poseidon would have blamed it all on me and Grover for not stopping you. Not to mention that Grover would never have gotten his searcher's license and probably have been taken off seeker duty for _years."_

I sigh and stare at him. "I just wish you liked me like I like you. And just so you know, I _still_ hate Calypso. Why'd you have to end up at _her_ island when that volcano exploded? I know I probably wouldn't have survived the explosion, since I'm not a child of the sea god, but I wish you would have let me stay and fight with you. Ya probably wouldn't have blown up the volcano if I had stayed and fought with you."

I sigh, glancing out the window again. "It's getting late, I should probably go before someone finds me in here. That would be _bad."_

I get up and quietly put the chair back where it was and silently open the door just enough for me to squeeze out. Suddenly, his voice comes from behind me. "Ya know, for a daughter of Athena, you can be pretty dumb sometimes, Annabeth. I _do_ like you.""

I squeak and glance back to see him propped up on his arm, watching me with a smirk. His sea green eyes glint in the light of the moon shining through the windows and his brown hair is mussed from sleep. I just barely stop myself from drooling at his hotness in this moment.

"Erm, I was just leaving," I say quickly, running out the door and letting it close on it's own. I dash back to Athena's cabin, quietly open the door and slip inside. I gently shut the door behind me and slip off my jacket and sandals. I creep across the room and dive under my covers.

That was completely embarrassing! How long was he awake while I was blabbing about my feelings? I can feel that my entire face is flushed bright red. Thankfully, no one in the cabin is awake to see my blush. But… he likes me too? Gods! I just hope he doesn't try to bring it up in front of anybody!

Then I imagine the way he had looked, propped up on one arm, the covers pooled around his waist while leaving his torso bare, the moonlight caressing his skin, making his beautiful eyes glint. His hair mussed from sleep and a mischievous smirk on his lips. Gods, he's hot! Who would have thought that _Percy_ would be so good-looking? My fingers itch to go back there and brush his hair out of his face, but I manage to control myself.

It takes a while, but I finally manage to calm myself enough for sleep. When I do sleep, I dream of what might have happened if I had stayed with Percy rather than run of from the embarrassment of being caught..

* * *

Sarah: well, here's this. What'd ya'll think? Good? Bad? Please review! The idea for this chapter belongs to CrayolaMarkers, not me. But the rest of the fic is all mine… I think.


	2. Quest

Caught in the Act  
DG32173

Sarah: here's chapter two. This is where they get the quest. How are they going to get to Hawaii? Well, you'll have to find out by reading! I only own this story. I don't own the hotel that Percy and Annabeth will be residing in. That's a real world hotel. I don't know what it looks like since I've never been there, so I'll make up the description. I also own the Athena kids I name and my other OCs.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_  
Sarah: oh my gods! Ten reviews within a few hours of posting the first chapter?! Awesome! Um, sorry to disappoint you guys, but Annabeth's dream is gonna come _next_ chapter. She's gonna have the same dream two nights in a row. I hadn't realized so many people would be interested in the actual dream or I would have put it in this chapter. I'm gonna have to rearrange what I planned a little bit though. I'll tell you the plans for the next few chapters at the end of this chapter. Thanks everyone! Please review this chapter!

_**KEY  
**_**(Authors note)  
**"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Scene change  
**POV change**  
_Memory/dreams__  
Scene change in memory_

* * *

Chapter 2  
Quest

I have successfully avoided alone time with Percy all day, knowing that he wouldn't bring the topic he most wants to talk about up in front of other people. But we were both just summoned to the Big House soon after dinner to see Dionysus and Chiron. The Hermes kid that gave us the message had taken off before we could say anything. Thus leaving us the walk up the hill alone.

I do the only thing my frantic mind can think of to avoid this time alone: slip on my invisibility cap and race up the hill ahead of Percy. "Annabeth!" he calls out in frustration. I can sense his glare, but continue running up to the porch ahead of him.

Once there, I take off my cap and head inside, grateful to have avoided time alone for him for now. I get the feeling I won't be able to avoid it much longer though. Chiron looks towards me. "Ah, Annabeth. But where is Percy?"

"Here," Percy pants from the door behind me. I suppress the instinct to jump in surprise. Damn, he's getting fast.

Chiron motions us to the two-seater couch in the living room area. "Have a seat, I'll go get Mr D," he says, clopping out of the room.

Dammit! Now I'm stuck sitting beside Percy on a couch, with just the two of us in the room. I pray that Mr D would come quick. "Annabeth, we need to talk," Percy says in exasperation, plopping onto the couch. I sit next to him, nervousness flooding every cell in my body. Percy hates being avoided.

"Percy, now's _not_ the time," I say softly.

"Yes, it –" Percy starts when Mr D and Chiron come in. Percy scowls but closes his mouth.

"Ah, Peter and Abigail," Mr D says.

I twitch. Dionysus purposely calls every camper the wrong name except his own kids just to be a jerk. "It's Percy and Annabeth," Percy mutters under his breath.

Mr D waves his hand dismissively. "Whatever. Anyways, a quest has come up for the two of you," he says. "You are to head to Hawaii."

"Um, how do _I_ get to Hawaii? I can't exactly get on a plane," Percy says nervously.

"Will we be meeting someone there?" I ask at the same time.

"Lord Zeus said he will allow Percy to get on a plane now and then, so long as he doesn't overdo it," Chiron says. "And no, it's just the two of you."

Percy sighs in relief at the fact that Zeus won't strike him from the sky while I tense at his last words. Just us? Great. Note the truckload of sarcasm. "So what's the quest?" I ask.

"Erm, yes," Chiron says nervously. "Mr D?"

"Fine, fine, I'll tell them. We were told to give you two a break from camp and _important_ quests, so Poseidon said to send you two to Hawaii to learn 'something' for both him and Athena," Mr D says. "Why do these kids get _Hawaii_ and I get stuck with _this_ miserable dump?" he grumbles to himself.

"Learn what?" Percy asks curiously.

"How am I supposed to know? He didn't tell me," Mr D snaps before leaving the room.

"So, when are we leaving?" I ask Chiron.

"The plane leaves at ten tomorrow morning to San Antonio, then you will immediately take a plane from there to Honolulu," Chiron says. "Then you will take a cab to Park Shore Waikiki. A suite is already booked for you there under Percy's name," Chiron says.

"_A_ suite?" I ask nervously. "As in one suite each? Or one total?"

"One total," Chiron replies, looking surprised by my question. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," I lie, blushing scarlet. I glance at Percy from the corner of my eye and am slightly relieved to see that he's also blushing. Only slightly relieved. This is going to be a _very_ awkward quest.

"Well, you best go to your cabins and start packing. Your mortal parents have been notified of what is going on and say to tell you to enjoy yourselves."

As soon as we leave the Big House, I glance at Percy. Noticing that he is lost in thought, still blushing, I take off down the hill, heading for Athena's cabin, hoping he would be too distracted by his thoughts to realize I was gone until too late. "Hey … ANNABETH!" he yells, running after me. Well, there goes that hope. Unfortunately, I forgot to put my cap on and he catches me by the elbow, pulling me to a stop beside him. "Why are you avoiding me?" he demands angrily. "After last night –"

"That's why," I say, interrupting him while blushing scarlet again.

He rolls his eyes. Guys never understand when girls suddenly avoid them after confessing they like them in the more-than-a-friend way. I know from experience. My half-siblings have all had that trouble, my sisters with avoiding the guys they like and my brothers with trying to figure out the girls they like.

While I am lost in thought, I don't notice what Percy is planning until he _kisses_ me! I gasp in surprise and suddenly, his tongue is in my mouth! 'Gods! Where did he learn to kiss like _this?'_ I think in shock. Then, 'Mother is _so_ gonna kill us both!'

Before I can get my scrambled wits gathered enough to stop this before Mother strikes one of us down with an arrow or something, the nearby voices of some fellow campers make us jump apart, leaving at least a foot of space between us. Thankfully, Percy had pulled us to a stop in the middle of a small but thick grove of evergreen trees that lie halfway between the Big House and the cabins.

I don't know how they had sprung up so quickly. Last summer, the hill was empty of trees. This summer, there's a small grove of twenty to thirty trees that could have been here for a couple decades. Maybe the satyrs and tree nymphs had something to do with it. However they sprung up, I am thankful that they are here now. Nobody would see us in the middle of the grove unless they come _into_ the grove itself.

I stare at Percy in shock. Where did he get the guts to do _that?_ He knows how my mom feels about his dad! Then I stop on that thought. Why _are_ Athena and Poseidon joining together to give just the two of us a quest in Hawaii with just one suite to share? And what in Hades name do they want us to learn?

Percy blushes slightly and I suddenly realize that I have been staring at him while I was thinking about the quest. I avert my eyes quickly, turning pink. I clear my throat. "We … we should go get packed," I say softly.

"Um, yeah," Percy says. He leaves the grove first, looking very embarrassed. Maybe he hadn't planned on kissing me after all. Maybe it was one of the frequent times he just does something without thinking first. I wait a few minutes and then leave for my own cabin, making sure nobody sees me leave the grove by putting my hat on. The invisibility is also to hide my blush, cause I just _cannot_ stop thinking about how soft Percy's lips are. I mean, he's practically invulnerable now since he bathed in the River Styx just so he could beat Kronos. I'd have thought his skin would be firmer, not soft and velvety. I wince. I did _not_ just think that!

I sigh with relief when I reach my cabin. I take off my cap and go inside. It's actually quite common for me to run around camp in my invisibility cap and just pop up out of nowhere by taking it off. I use it to eavesdrop a lot. Mother would say that listening is one of the many foundations of wisdom. But, sometimes, eavesdropping while invisible can get rather embarrassing, _especially_ when Aphrodite's children are around. I'm surprised Ares hasn't tried killing her mortal suitors out of jealousy. Probably knows Aphrodite would be very pissed at him if he does that.

But that's beside the point. Then I realize the eyes of every one of my half-siblings in the cabin, which is all of them, are on me. "What?" I demand.

Kate Johnson, who's ten, grins wickedly. "Are you _really_ going to Hawaii with Percy Jackson, alone, with no supervision at all?" she asks innocently.

My siblings all laugh when I turn scarlet again. "Who told you that?" I demand.

"One of Hermes' boys," Kate says, smiling dreamily.

"You mean Coren Anderson, don't you?" I ask. Kate turns scarlet and sticks her tongue out at me. Kate has a huge crush on Coren, who's only a year older than her. The boy is completely oblivious to her subtle attempts at flirting with him. "Quests are supposed to be a secret!"

Justin Kersof, the only camper at the camp who's old enough to be married, and he is, snorts. "Coren says that Mr D said Poseidon and Mom wanted you two to learn something for them. So, what is it you gotta learn? How much in _love_ you are with him?" he asks, grinning just as wickedly as Kate had been.

Somehow, against all logical explanation, my blush deepens. "Shut _up!"_ I hiss. "He's my best friend, and that's _it!"_

"Or so you like to pretend since Mom will be _really_ mad if you two hook up," Justin replies. Then he turns thoughtful. "Of course, last time I was up on Olympus, I overheard Aphrodite telling Mom to loosen up on you and Percy, that love is illogical. I _think_ I heard Poseidon agree."

I stare dumbfounded at Justin; several of my other siblings are looking at him in surprise. "No. Way!" I say. "Poseidon would _never_ side with Aphrodite on _that!"_ Justin just grins impishly. "Maybe Mom just claimed you out of pity, Justin. Cause your mom _must_ be Aphrodite! You act _way_ too much like those giggling idiots in her cabin."

Cruel, I know, but effective. Justin shuts up on the topic with a fierce glare. The others wisely choose not to talk about it any further as well. Instead, they turn back to a debate they must have been having before I showed up.

Of course, I'd still rather not be around to hear _this_ particular debate. It centers around the pros and cons of Percy and I as a couple and what our kids might be like. As if that could happen! Mother would kill Percy on the spot if we even _think_ about having sex with each other. Not that we _would!_ At least, _I_ wouldn't. M treacherous heart whispers, _'maybe you would like it.'_ I tell my heart to shut up, then start packing for this quest.

For the first time in my life, I have the same dream two nights in a row, and it's a dream that I _don't_ wake up crying from. Well, crying from sadness or fear at least. Maybe Aphrodite is messing with my dreams. Knowing the love goddess, she more than likely _is_ trying to make some relationship form between me and Percy. She's been adamant about getting us together from the very beginning. Or maybe it's Eros, minor god of love, lust, and sex. He's been known to manipulate dreams from time-to-time.

* * *

Sarah: next chapter will be about Annabeth having the dream again, then there will be the trip to Hawaii, then the 'accommodations' gotten for them **(coughhoneymoonsuitecough)**. Hehehe. They are gonna be so embarrassed in chapter five.


	3. REQUEST! Dream

Caught in the Act  
DG32173

Sarah: here's chapter 3, where Annabeth's dream is revealed. I wasn't really gonna put such blatant Percy/Annabeth fluff until later on, but I'll abide by the reviewers' wishes and reveal the dream. **(smirks)** I'm also gonna start on the Percy's-view version of this fanfic since I got so many people who like this already. But first, let me finish this chapter. I only own my story, my characters, and that's it. Everything else is already claimed by other people, unfortunately, even the idea that got me started on this fanfic.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_  
Sarah: woah, ten reviews within three hours of updating last! Thanks everyone! No, I'm not gonna respond to all the reviews, just the ones that stand out the most to me. But I'm grateful for _all_ reviewers, so please keep reviewing and I'll keep posting. Also, people, I'm getting a smidgen upset. I'm getting a _lot_ more faves and alerts on this story than I am reviews. And a _**TON**_ more hits than I'm getting of all the above combined. So please, people, I _know_ you're out there. I can _see_ it on story stats. I _do_ accept anonymous reviews. If you don't like it then leave a flame or constructive criticism. I don't care. Just review _**PLEASE!**_

_**kittylover93 (anonymous reviewer)  
**_Love the country song you sang to! And what's gonna happen in chapter 5? **(smirks evilly)** you'll have to wait and see! Annabeth and Percy are gonna figuratively die from embarrassment several times after chapter 5 is all I will say **(coughhoneymoonsuitecough)**. Um, I didn't say anything!

_**Thomas (anonymous reviewer)**_  
I intend to seriously complicate things for Percy and Annabeth eventually. It's not gonna be completely a vacation. Chapter five will start the complications, but they'll still be slow at first. Gonna get the ball rolling over time. I hate most of my stories where I get the complication ball rolling almost immediately. I start getting writer's block quickly on them. So I figured I'd try going slow at the start and see how that works out. Right now, I'm finishing up on chapter five and about to start chapter six.

_**Nobody (anonymous reviewer)**_  
Your favorite Olympian story? Really? I can think of some better Percy/Annabeth's I've read. But, then again, a person _is_ their own worst critic. And I criticize my work far more harshly than I do anyone else's.

_**wisegirlindisguise**_  
Sorry I didn't get to you last chapter. I know Annabeth's a bit OOC, but Rick Riordan didn't really let us see inside her head, just what she showed Percy. So I figured she be a _bit_ different in her own mind or by herself than when she's around Percy. Did you know that your reviews for the two chapters were right next to each other in the reviews screen? Just thought I'd let you know. I've never had that happen before on any other fanfic before _and_ after updates … that I know of. The ones that are together in my other fics are ones where people read the fics later on after a bunch of updates and reviewed every chapter.

_**Lucipheaus**_  
Um, I'll _try_ to do it less often. I can't make any promises. I'm a USA southern girl, and it's kinda how I usually talk and think anyways. Sorry about confusing you. "Ya", to me, means "you". But when I quote something from a previous chapter through memory or dream or something that uses the word "ya", I'm gonna keep it so other people won't complain about switching it up.

_**Twilight and HP Love**_  
Seriously?! No kidding?! Amazing!! I just picked the hotel that looked closest to the beach on the Google map. The –Aqua Hotel– part on the Google map also helped in the selection, since Percy's a son of Poseidon and all. What's it like there? I hope you enjoy reading Annabeth and Percy's suite when it comes up in two chapters. You're also the last to review before I upload this chapter and you just barely made it, so good timing.

_**!!SUDDEN IDEA!!**_  
_**Twilight and HP Love**_ do you mind PMing me a description of yourself and your first name? I want Percy and Annabeth to run into you at the hotel from time to time! I'll just make up a last name so that no psycho can come after you. If you don't mind, that is. I love including reviewers in my stories. I don't always get their personality quite right, but they like that they're included. Anyone else who wants to be in can also PM me their description and first name as well! I'm gonna need more characters than I feel like coming up with for future roles. If you wanna be a demigod, monster, etc, let me know. Demigods, tell me who the immortal parent is; monsters, tell me what _humanoid_ monster you wanna be; and so on. I'm gonna need to shake things up every now and then so Percy and Annabeth don't have a _boring_ vacation. Nobody can be a God or Goddess though. I'm only using _real_ Greek Gods and Goddesses.

_**KEY  
**_**(Authors note)  
**"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Scene change  
**POV change**  
_Memory/dreams__  
Scene change in memory_

* * *

Chapter 3  
Dream

The dream started like it had last night, where Percy had scared the Hades out of me by speaking up behind me as I was about to leave his cabin in the middle of the night. But the dream, same as last night, changed what really happened to what could have happened if I had stayed.

"_Ya know, for a daughter of Athena, you can be pretty dumb sometimes, Annabeth. I _do_ like you," his voice sounds from behind me, causing me to squeak in surprise._

_I look back to see him propped up on one arm, watching me with a smirk. The covers are pooled at his waist. The moonlight coming through the windows caresses his exposed chest and glints off his beautiful eyes. His hair is mussed from sleep and he has a 'caught ya' smirk on his perfect face. His bare legs are tangled in the sheets. I blush when I realize that Percy sleeps in _very_ short boxers. Gods, he's gorgeous._

_I can only watch, frozen in awe at his beauty, as he untangles himself from the sheets and comes over to me, that smirk still on his lips. "I love you, Annabeth Chase. I have always loved you, from the day we first met, and I will always love you, until the Earth's end," he says softly, putting his hands on either side of my face._

_Then he presses his velvety lips to mine, using his tongue to gently force my lips apart. I manage to snap out of my trance and kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer while tangling my fingers in his soft, beautiful hair. He reaches an arm behind me to shut the door, then presses me up and against the door. I wrap my legs around his hips, moaning in desire when I feel the bulge in his boxers press against me._

_His deft hands soon strip me of my jacket and the top of my pajamas. Then he cups my bare breasts, as I never wear undergarments to bed, and starts massaging them gently. I press as close as I can get to him while still allowing his hands to caress my breasts._

_Soon, we realize that neither of us can stand this foreplay much longer and he carries me back to his bed. With his help, I manage to rid myself of my pajama pants. He pulls back some to just admire me, lust and love in his eyes. I move to my knees to help him remove those annoying boxers…_

I suddenly snap to a sitting position, then start crying in frustration. The dream just had to end _right there,_ didn't it? So _close!_ I'm not sobbing or anything, just letting tears of frustration stain my cheeks. It's not like I'll ever get to see him like _that_ in real life. Mother would kill him first. And that's assuming that he likes me _that_ much.

Sure, I know he _likes_ me; he told me so himself. I've gotten to know him well enough to know when he's lying, and I know he wouldn't lie about something so significant to our relationship. But how could he _possibly_ like me enough to want to have sex with me? Most guys would never like a girl who can whoop their butt in a fight, knows their weak spot, _and_ is smarter than them. Then again, Percy's not like most guys. But even _Percy_ couldn't possibly think about me like that. Could he?

I lay back on my bed with a sigh. I _hate_ not knowing things. But this mystery will have to wait. I _have_ to get some more sleep, because Percy and I will have to be up and ready to leave by seven at the latest so that we can get to the airport, get through security, _and_ get on the plane before take-off. Airport security is horrendous in New York. I should know, I've traveled to Los Angelus by plane to visit my dad often over the years. I'd almost rather face a thousand monsters at once than go through New York's airport security. Almost.

I close my eyes and next thing I know, one of my half-sisters is shaking me awake, saying it's time to get up and stop dreaming about Percy because I'll be spending quite some time with him for a while. I blush at that comment but get up and start getting ready.

* * *

Sarah: what do you think? I hope you all enjoyed the dream. I know it's not one of the _best_ dream sequences I've written, but it's definitely not the worst. I should know. I tried writing one when I was about twelve or thirteen and it came out so rotten that even then I decided to ditch it and try again and again until I got it as good as I could at the time. But that's beside the point. Sorry about the short chapter. Please review!


	4. Old form! Please skip to next chapter

Caught in the Act  
\DG32173

Sarah: please ignore the form that was in this chapter. The revised form is next chapter.


	5. Revised form Please use this form

Caught in the Act  
\DG32173

Sarah: this is the format I want you to put your character subscriptions. If you don't use this format, I will not consider them.

First Name  
_Name:_ first name (I'll make up the last name)  
_Age;  
Gender:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Eye color:  
Hair color:  
Hair style:_ Curly? Straight? Wavy?  
_Hair length:  
How you usually keep your hair:_ Loose? Ponytail? Gelled?  
_What you are:_ Mortal? Demigod? Monster? Other?  
_God Parent:_ demigod's only!  
_Monster type:_ humanoid, please! Monster's only!  
_Standing:_ monsters only! Are you for the gods? Against them? Don't bother with them so long as they don't bother with you? Just plain evil? Hate humans?  
_Non-monster mythical creatures:_ for those of you who chose 'other' above. It's for if you want to be like a nymph, naiad, satyr, spirit, etc. What are you? If you're a woods nymph, what plant? Make sure your plant is a tropical type that _can_ be found in Hawaii and other places on the equator.  
_Reason for being in Hawaii:_ mortals only! _Why_ are you in Hawaii? Vacation? Live there? Visiting?  
_Usual Outfit:_ how do you usually dress?  
_Personality:_ what are you like?_  
Favorites;_ what are your favorites? Give me a variety  
_Hates;_ what do you hate?  
_Other:_ anything else you want me to know.


	6. Traveling

Caught in the Act  
DG32173

Sarah: chapter 4 is here. Hope I haven't bored you all by now. Well, I only own the story, my OCs, and that's about it. There's getting to be too many things that I don't own to list in the disclaimer, so I'll just list what I _do_ own. Well, enjoy the chapter! In his chapter, Percy and Annabeth are traveling to Hawaii. Next chapter will be them finding out what their 'accommodations' are. Hehe, I sorta told you in chapter two, if you were paying attention to the ending note. I also sorta told ya in chapter three with someone's review.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_  
Sarah: wow! So many requests to be part of the story already! Thanks everyone! And thanks for all the kind reviews. People, I can't just have demigod reviewer characters. I need a few mortal and monster characters, too, please! Plus I'm gonna put up a slightly altered submission format, but the changes will affect only mortal and monster characters.

**Nobody (Anonymous reviewer)**  
Well, _this_ fanfic is entirely from Annabeth's POV. I'm working on a sister-fic that will be the same stuff from Percy's POV. I'm gonna keep this one ahead of Percy's, though, so that I know what I'm gonna have to do in Percy's book. That means this one will _eventually_ be finished before Percy's. I'm taking it that you really love this fanfic by reviewing every chapter. I'm trying to update quickly, but I'm also trying to keep ahead.

**omgicantbelieveitsover! (anonymous reviewer)**  
**(laughs)** I love unusual names like yours, Indie. I'm stuck with Sarah, a _very_ common name. You seem as hyper as my niece **(who's 17)** gets when she's on soda. **(blushes)** um, just curious, but what gender are you again?

**CherubGurl196**  
Um, you'll have to change either the parentage or the age. If there are any kids of Poseidon added, they _have_ to be younger than Percy. I'm sorry. I'm sticking with some things the books have set out. Like the Great Prophesy pretty much said that the _next_ child of the Big Three to reach sixteen would make a decision that could either save or destroy the gods. Percy was that child, and he's a son of Poseidon. Any other kids of Poseidon _must_ be younger than Percy. Same thing with kids of Hades and Zeus: they must be younger than Percy.

**roxxie-kun**  
**(puts finger to lips)** Shh! **(looks around nervously)** It's supposed to be a "secret" about the fifth chapter. Percy and Annabeth don't know about it yet! **(grins)** you'll have to wait for the fifth chapter to see what's going on. I ain't spoiling more than what was already said.

_**KEY  
**_**(Authors note)  
**"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Scene change  
**POV change**  
_Memory/dreams__  
Scene change in memory_

* * *

Chapter 4  
Traveling

Percy huffs beside me, tapping his foot impatiently as the line through security seems to go at a crawl. Percy has Riptide in his shirt pocket, hiding it as a pen, while I have my celestial bronze dagger strapped to my shin under my jeans. One thing I noticed the first time I went through airport security is that divine weapons don't register on the metal detectors and the security guards don't notice them on your person when they are out of sight or in a different form, like Riptide.

But Percy and I both know quite clearly that we can't put our weapons with our luggage, unless they're in our carry-on bags. Being demigods, and Percy being the son of one of the Big Three, we are like walking magnets to all monsters within twenty or so miles of us. We can't go weaponless unless we want to get killed and have all the innocent mortals around us get killed as well for being 'witnesses', despite the fact that _most_ mortals can't see through the Mist to realize what they are _really_ seeing.

Percy growls softly as the line goes forward a few inches. I'm just as frustrated as he is about the snail's pace, but I elbow him in the ribs. I regret it instantly as my elbow starts throbbing. Invulnerability can be _very_ painful to those who hit someone with it. "What?" he demands softly. "It's taking forever! Any second now, a monster could attack and a lot of innocent people could be hurt or killed just because the monster's after us!"

I roll my eyes. "Quit complaining," I mutter. "I've been traveling by airplane for years and I've only been attacked _once."_

Oops. Definitely the wrong thing to say. Percy's face instantly clouds with worry rather than irritation. "What was it? What happened?" he asks softly.

I sigh. "No big deal really. Just an _Empousai_ pretending to be a stewardess, trying feast on the passengers' blood. But that was three years ago and she was overconfident," I assure him. He still looks worried. "It was nothing, really. I lured her into the bathroom, pretending to have trouble reaching something and she was the only female on the entire staff. I killed her there, then flushed her outfit. I had to hide the shoes, though, because stilettos definitely would _not_ fit down the toilet." I pause, glancing him over. _"You_ might have made it work somehow, though. You _are_ one with the plumbing, as you put it on your first day at camp when you made _everything_ in the camp bathhouse shoot water everywhere, shoving Clarisse and her friends out and leaving _you_ perfectly dry." I playfully glare at him. "You still owe me for soaking my favorite sneakers like that."

He laughs at that. Finally, a half hour later, it's our turn through the security check. In less than twenty minutes, we're in our seats aboard the plane. An hour later, we're in the air. I immediately notice Percy glancing nervously out the window every so often, as if he's waiting for something to happen. Of course, he _is_ in Zeus's element, the air, so he has a right to be nervous.

Zeus is _never_ happy when the kids of his brothers, Poseidon and Hades, are in the air and often tries to strike them down. I wonder what happened to cause Zeus to allow Percy occasional air travel? Zeus would never do that on his own, so someone had to have said something to change his mind. He listens to Hera occasionally, but she _still_ hates my guts for insulting her after Percy and I finally got out of the Labyrinth two years ago. So she's not likely to talk to Zeus in favor of anyone _I_ care for.

Hermes is still grieving over Luke's death, so he's not about to ask favors anytime soon. Zeus and Poseidon are very rarely capable of holding a lengthy conversation without going for each other's throats. Same with Zeus and Hades. Dionysus never asks favors unless the favors are for his own kids, _if_ then. Artemis hates the male gender, but thinks Percy's okay 'for a man'. But from the Iris Messages I've received from Thalia, Artemis is busy with the Hunters, finding and killing the more awful monsters that were awakened by Kronos.

Apollo is always coming up with poetry and driving the Sun around the world all the time, so he hardly thinks about anyone but himself… and his 'lady friends'. But he has always been one of the better gods when it comes to claiming their kids. I have yet to see a demigod show up at camp that is claimed by Apollo after a week. Typically, he claims them within three days of showing up. Only once have I seen a demigod wait a week for Apollo's claim. Chiron says that Apollo _always_ claims his kids within a month of his kids showing up at camp.

Demeter could care less about any demigod that isn't her child or mortal that isn't her lover. Hephaestus doesn't really meddle in the affairs of demigods, except maybe his own kids. He's to busy with his workshop or catching Ares and Aphrodite together. Ares is pissed at Percy for beating him then shaming him before the gods and his kids at the end of our first quest. But he is held in check by Aphrodite.

Mother is rivals with Poseidon, and hates his kids. She's only worked with him _twice_ that I've known of. First with the chariot and now with this quest. Aphrodite, though, has been meddling in my relationship with Percy from the very beginning.

So it was either Mother, unlikely, or Aphrodite, more probable. Whichever one it was, I wonder what strings had to be pulled? What blackmail had to be threatened?

Next thing I know, Percy's gently shaking me awake. I don't even remember falling asleep. When I open my eyes, I blush when I realize that my head is resting on his bare shoulder. As I sit up straight, I take notice of his outfit for the first time since we met up at Thalia's tree. He had decided to wear an ocean blue muscle shirt and jean shorts. I hadn't realized how muscular he has become over the years until now.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, time to change planes," he says teasingly, grinning at me.

I unbuckle myself and stand up to retrieve our carry-on bags from above Percy's head. It's only when I get them down do I realize that Percy's blushing brightly. Then I remember that I'm wearing a white tube top and a jean skirt that ends just five inches past my hips. I blush just as brightly. I had just inadvertently given him front row view up my skirt since I was standing on my seat. I shove his carry-on bag in his hands and smack him.

"What'd I do?" he whines, rubbing his cheek. Sure, he may be mostly invulnerable to being injured except for one little spot, which he showed me _exactly_ where, but he has told me before that it still stings when I hit him or something.

"You could have looked away!" I snap, massaging my hand. His invulnerability still hurts me more when I hit him. It's like hitting a concrete block when I hit him in the head. Before he became invulnerable, it was like slapping a boulder when I slapped him in the head. He grins apologetically and I huff.

"Let's just go," I mutter, storming up the aisle to the ramp from angry embarrassment. He swiftly catches up to me. Being three inches shorter than him is definitely _not_ a good thing when I want to get away without my invisibility Yankees cap. Speaking of which, my cap is in my carry-on bag, just in case I need it. But I can't just slip it on in public just to get away from Percy. People would panic at seeing a girl disappear into thin air, or so they think. Besides, Percy would get lost at a busy airport faster than you can say his name. He'd probably end up getting on entirely the wrong flight and end up on an entirely different continent. Neither Zeus nor Poseidon would like that.

The flight from San Antonio is just as boring as the flight from New York to San Antonio was. This time, Percy is the one to fall asleep, his head ending up on my shoulder. I glance down at him as much as I can move my eyes. "Just don't drool on me, Seaweed Brain," I whisper to him. He continues to sleep, his breathes coming deep and slow. I fight down shivers as I feel each and every breath he takes caress the skin on my neck. What are the shivers from? I don't want to even _think_ about that. The images that come into my head from the sensation are bad enough _without_ thinking about why I'm shivering from the feel of his breath on my throat.

I do know it's not fear, because I have _never_ been afraid of Percy. I've even been afraid of _Luke_ on several occasions, even before the whole betrayal thing, but never Percy. Not even at his most violent mood swings.

Somehow, I've always known instinctively that Percy would _never_ intentionally hurt me. He's seen me at my best and at my worst and every point in-between. He may tease me sometimes, but he _never_ means it to be anything more than a shared joke. Sure I may get mad or upset at the time and not forgive him for days, but I always laugh when thinking back on it and I always forgive him eventually. It's just too hard to stay mad at Percy once you get to know him.

The approximately six hour flight to Honolulu seems to last for eons while Percy sleeps on my shoulder. As he sleeps, I think back on what happened two nights ago. I haven't been back in his cabin at all since he caught me talking to him. I smile softly at the memory of how gorgeous he looked in the moonlight, his hair mussed from sleep and his blankets pooled at his waist while his bare legs were tangled in his sheets and that mischievous smirk of his on his velvet lips.

I think about the words he had said when he caught me: _"__Ya know, for a daughter of Athena, you can be pretty dumb sometimes, Annabeth. I _do_ like you."_ How much had he heard that night? Was he awake the whole time? How long has he known that I come to his cabin in the middle of the night? How could I not sense he was awake? How did he get so good at acting that he can fool even me, the one who knows him better than anyone else in the world except him? When did Percy become so damn _gorgeous?_ How _much_ does he like me? Gods, this is so nerve-wracking! I successfully fight off the blush that wants to spread on my cheeks as I think about all these questions and more like them.

Finally, the pilot tells everyone on board that we are preparing to land. I shake Percy's arm, trying to wake him up. "Seaweed Brain, we're landing," I say. He continues to sleep. Thankfully, he hasn't drooled at all during the flight. "C'mon, Seaweed Brain, it's time to get up. We're in Hawaii," I say, shaking him harder. Still no response. "Perseus Jackson, if you don't wake up right _now,_ I'll IM the camp and tell _everyone_ that you have a _huge_ crush on Clarisse and dream about marrying her!"

That worked. "No!" he yelps, waking up instantly and sitting straight in his seat. He glares at me as I laugh at his reaction. "That is _so_ not funny, Wise Girl!"

When I manage to calm down to giggles, I tell him between laughter, "At least it woke you up, Seaweed Brain."

"Let's just go," he grumbles, standing up and grabbing the bags over his head.

Unfortunately for me, that gives me a _very_ close front row seat to his firm butt. I manage to slip out into the aisle while he is busy with the bags. By the time he turns around to hand me mine, I have managed to get my blush under control. I take my bag and head down the aisle, Percy at my heels.

By the time we get all our bags, get out of the airport, and hail down a cab, we are both tired, hot, and cranky. Thankfully, someone on Olympus had sent the camp a credit card in my name. We're also thankful that the cabs in Hawaii accept credit cards. Percy complains when we find out that the card is in my name only. I tell him to shut up and suck it up cause he'll waste all the money within a matter of days. Besides, the suite is in _his_ name and there's only one.

The driver asks with a grin how long we've been married. Seems he can't tell that we're just seventeen since we both have gray streaks in our hair, souvenirs from our turns of holding up the sky. We both blush brightly and tell him we're not married, much louder than was needed. He just grins and shakes his head, muttering that we must either be newlyweds or about to get married.

We don't realize that our time in Hawaii is about to get _much_ more embarrassing than we first expected because we haven't gotten to the hotel and seen our suite yet.

* * *

Sarah: so, what do ya'll think? They often argue like an old married couple in the series, so I figured "why not?" and decided to make them argue just as much here as in the books. Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Suite

Caught in the Act  
DG32173

Sarah: the long awaited chapter 5 is here! Well, I know it isn't _technically_ chapter five per what I've posted, but it _is_ chapter five of the actual story. Hope you guys and gals like what you read. Embarrassment for Percy and Annebeth, laughs for the rest of us! I only own my story and my OCs. I also own my description of the hotel since I've never actually _been_ there and can't find any good pictures of the place Please don't steal. You can thank CrayolaMarkers for giving me the idea, by the way, by reading their story _Listen to Me._ That's the story I read that gave me the idea. Also, some upcoming chapters will have some ideas belonging to LoganLermonLover001 from their inspirational one-shot, _You Know You._

_**!ANNOUNCMENT!**_  
Okay people, you've given _way_ to many female demigods. No more _female_ demigods! If you want a female character in this fanfic, you'll have to choose something else for now.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_  
Thanks for the replies everyone! Glad you like it! Also, I'm gonna post a list of the characters sent in by reviewers and who their owners are in the next couple of chapters, so everyone knows who _really_ owns some of these OCs. Ya'll can keep sending in characters, even if you've already sent in one. Just don't make all your characters be demigods.

**FerbiesCanBurnInHell** a.k.a. **SteelerFanForever13**  
Erm … **(tries to figure out how to put this nicely)** I do _not_ call anyone that word. If I have to use something like that, I prefer using 'pleasure giver' or something like that. I consider that word to be _very_ rude. If you want the attention one, I say "attention hog".

**Annamayww16**  
I've seen the previews for the movie before; and I have to say, I personally think the books are _much_ better, since I have read them. Of course, you'll have to get the fifth book in hardback at this time since it's so new and hasn't come out in paperback yet. But I intend to get the DVD whenever it comes out and watch it myself to see what it's like. It could be interesting I think. I don't mind using your character. **(grins)** you're the first person who put something besides a normal demigod. Though demigod's aren't, exactly, normal. But she's even more unusual than most demigods.

**Casszone**  
You can send in your characters any time until I tell people to stop. You can send in as many as you like, but they can't _all_ be demigods, though. You can use _any_ god, goddess, or even titan, so long as you tell me what the parent rules over. I got one person who's character is the daughter of the God over all winds, Aeolos.

**Emerald Malfoy Huntress**  
This is _not_ a crossover, so the last name of your character _is_ gonna change. So will the adopted parents, _if_ I use them. She can still be a Huntress. I'm not going to have many of the Huntresses **(except Thalia, she will appear frequently)** show up in the fic, though, except for being sent by Artemis as messengers occasionally.

**CherubGurl196**  
Understandable. I also get a little odd when I'm tired… though for me, that's usually during the day. I'm getting a _lot_ of demigods right now, so I don't know if I'll use her. _If_ I do, I'll make her a year younger, so she'll be sixteen. Half a year is too close for my taste. The mother will be made a mortal because this fanfic will be about the _first_ of Athena's children falling in love with Athena's rival's kids _without_ losing her claim, _ever._ Athena would be even less pleased if a child of hers were to fall in love with Poseidon. Sorry.

_**KEY  
**_**(Authors note)  
**"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Scene change  
**POV change**  
_Memory/dreams__  
Scene change in memory_

* * *

Chapter 5  
Suite

Percy and I just stand in the middle of the suite we will be staying in, staring in absolute shock and horror at this monstrosity. It's like a nightmare! … Well, more like one of my daydreams, but the daydream wasn't this horrible feeling.

You want to know why we are stunned like this? I'll give you two words: Honeymoon. Suite. Slowly my shock and horror turn to anger. Whoever booked this suite for us is _dead!_ Even if it's a god! This is the _worst_ prank ever!

The suite is nice enough, I guess. The bed is a queen-sized canopy bed. The curtains are scarlet lace and the comforter looks to be red velvet with dark pink rose designs. The two large pillows are covered with white satin pillowcases with an expensive chocolate on each.

The carpet is plush and deep red and is the most comfortable thing I have _ever_ walked on. The heavy curtains over the sliding glass door that leads to the balcony are scarlet with burgundy roses embroidered into them. I can't tell what kind of fabric is used for them. I can't see the balcony itself because the curtains are closed.

There's a huge heart-shaped doorway in the wall opposite the one the bed is against and through it is a short hallway of the same shape as the doorway that leads to what appears to be a small area where a long counter with two sinks is. A long mirror covers the whole wall behind the counter. In the mirror is reflected a doorway to a nice sized bathroom on the right with a tub large enough for two and a shower that also fits two. On the other side is a dimly lit room with a heart-shaped Jacuzzi that seems attached to both one wall and the floor as if it were built into them. Probably was. In the walls in the Jacuzzi room are occasional small hollows that hold small scented oil lamps, which are the only lights in that room.

In the main area, to the right of the heart-shaped doorway is a small walk-in closet. In the far corner on that wall is a medium-sized burgundy desk with a plush scarlet chair that looks like a huge, stuffed heart was attached to a chair frame. Next to the desk is a medium-sized burgundy dresser with a heart-shaped mirror on the back.

No couches or loveseats. Percy and I will have to _share_ the bed. I blush crimson at that thought. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I see Percy is as red as I am and know that he has come to the same conclusion as I have.

The worst part? From what I see in the mirror, there are no doors to the bathroom or the Jacuzzi. And the bed is situated directly across from the heart-shaped hallway that leads to the mirror room. Whoever is on the bed will have a perfect view of anyone bathing, taking a shower, or even changing in that area just by looking in the mirror.

This is going to be a _very_ awkward quest… if it even _is_ a quest. What in Hades are we supposed to learn while living in a room like this? How the other looks _naked?_ And how _long_ are we gonna stay here?

When I asked the desk-clerk in the lobby how long the room is being rented for, he looked at me oddly and said that a "third party" is paying the hotel every day we are here and that the "third-party" doesn't care how long we stay, though the "third-party" _did_ say that it will be no less than two months.

Percy demanded to know who this "third party" is, but the desk-clerk couldn't tell us since the "third-party" party never gave their name and he can't remember what gender the "third-party" is, just that they had a _very_ nice voice. That could be _any_ god or demigod we know! Most demigods sound similar to their divine parent by the time they reach sixteen. Even the Ares kids have nice voices… when they aren't growling or something.

Two months in a room like this alone with Percy. It's both a dream and a nightmare rolled into terrifying reality. If I ever find out who did this to us, I will _murder_ them! Even if it's a god! _This_ must be why Zeus agreed to let Percy fly on a plane. The gods must be cracking up like crazy right about now. Well, _most_ of the gods. Mother wouldn't find this funny in the least. I don't _think_ Poseidon would either, but I don't know him as well as I know my mom.

Finally, after nearly thirty minutes of awkward silence, I huff and go first to the closet to hang up most of my clothes. "We might as well get used to this," I growl as I jerk the closet door open wide. "We'll be living here for at _least_ two months!"

Percy stays quiet as he goes to the dresser to unpack some of his stuff. I look at him in surprise. Percy _never_ stays quiet in situations like this. Then I see the fierce anger on his beautiful face and realize _why_ he's keeping quiet. He's so mad right now that if he tries talking, he'll start yelling and cursing in Ancient Greek. That would cause the neighbors to complain to the front desk about the noise coming from our suite. That would be bad. We're the only ones on this floor of the hotel, but that _doesn't_ mean there aren't neighbors above or below us.

I decide to let him cool off some while we unpack, so I keep silent as well. One wrong word at the wrong moment and he'll explode. I _know_ he would never be mad at _me_ enough to actually _mean_ whatever he would say, but it will still be less painful for the both of us if he cooled down some before we tried talking.

I know that if he starts yelling at me, my stupid temper would just rear its ugly head and make me yell back at him. Then we'd get so worked up that we say stupid, hurtful things to each other we don't really mean. It would be _very_ bad if the first several days of our 'quest' were to be spent in with us at each others throats. We've had that happen once, and the quest almost blew up in our faces because of our fury with the other. Even if this _is_ more like a vacation than a quest, it would still be bad for a repeat. Especially in one of the few states we _haven't_ destroyed something in. Yet.

Every singly time we go _anywhere,_ either Percy or some monster destroys some building or makes something blow up or does _something_ that gets on national news. Even when we go to the movies – as friends of course – some monster or other shows up and it and Percy manage to make the news. Thankfully, Chiron taught Percy and me that trick that uses the Mist to alter the memories of mortal spectators, so Percy doesn't get put on _America's Most Wanted_ anymore. He used to get put on the show at _least_ once a month, usually more often, thanks to monsters popping up all over the place. It happened much more often when I wasn't around to keep an eye on him.

As soon as our bags are unpacked and the contents put up, we stuff our bags in the huge bottom drawer of the dresser, where they'll stay until we leave in at least two months … hopefully. Sometimes we have pack up quickly and leave in the middle of the night, leaving money and a quick note of apology at the front desk. The reasons for that are usually monster attacks. I wonder what kind of monsters live in the Hawaii area? I shake my head. Better not think like that. Somehow, monsters _always_ seem to know when they're being thought about and pop up soon after.

After pacing the room for nearly ten minutes, Percy sighs and slumps onto the bed. He holds his arms out to me. I sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around me and places his chin on top of m head while I lean my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and breath as he forces himself to calm down. This is something we've always done when one of us is upset about something and it's just the two of us. We just hold each other like this and allow our closeness to calm us both down. I don't really remember _when,_ exactly, we started this habit, but it works very efficiently, so I don't question it.

We don't do this when others are around. They'll just start teasing us and spreading wild rumors that we're secretly together or something. They wouldn't understand that we're just calming each other down.

After a while, I lay my right hand over his heart and feel its furious beating slowing down as Percy calms down. After I figure he's calm enough to talk without yelling, I speak. "Whoever did this is _so_ gonna pay," I murmur softly.

"Yeah," he says over my head, his voice rough with suppressed anger. "We'll find out who did this and get back at them _good."_

I can't help but grin at that. "Better now?" I ask.

He is silent for so long that I look up to see him smirking at me. "Depends. Are you going to get up if I say 'yes'?" he asks when my eyes meet his. My heart starts racing at the strange look in his eyes. I've seen it in his eyes plenty of times before, but I have yet to figure out what it means. It causes my heart to race and my breath to catch every time I see it.

I force myself to carefully extricate myself from his embrace and stand up, ignoring his complaints. "You are so weird sometimes, Seaweed Brain," I say, hoping he doesn't hear how breathless he has made me. "Let's go check out the rest of the hotel."

"How about the pool, first?" he asks, suddenly excited..

I roll my eyes. "Sure. I'll get changed in back while you stay out here," I say. "If I catch you peeking, you're dead," I warn.

He gives me his best 'who, me?' innocent face. I glare. "I won't, I won't," he laughs.

"Better not, or you're gonna be shark bait," I warn him. I grab my swim bag and go down the heart corridor. I slip into the bathroom area and turn out the lights, just so he'll have a _much_ harder time watching me if he tries.

I quickly change into my swimsuit, a beautiful ocean blue two-piece with coral patterns the breasts and butt. I keep an eye on the mirror the entire time, making sure he doesn't try to watch me. He had moved out of the mirror's view in the main room to change into his swim trunks.

"Ready!" he calls.

"Same," I call back, grabbing my swim bag and walking out to meet him. "Card key?" I ask, holding out my hand. He grabs it off of the dresser and hands it to me.

I take the chance while his back is turned to check him out. He's wearing the swim trunks I had gotten him for Christmas, which match my swimsuit perfectly. His mother had been curious about why I would give him a swimsuit for _Christmas,_ but Percy had said that he needed a new swimsuit anyways and that this was perfect, allowing me freedom from answering the question and telling me that it was a good choice at the same time.

After we make sure we have everything, we head downstairs to the pool. I warn Percy that he better allow himself to get wet so that no mortals will think anything about it. He rolls his eyes, but agrees.

* * *

Sarah: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I'm gonna go work some on Percy's view of this until I catch up. So be happy with this for now, please. I'll have Annabeth describe Percy's hotness in the swim trunks next chapter. But please wait for it and review nicely!


	8. AN Reviewer Characters

Caught in the Act  
DG32173

Sarah: here are the accepted characters _so far!_ Don't stop sending in your reviewer characters just because of this little update. Just letting everyone know who the upcoming characters in the story are _and_ who they belong to. I will be updating this list as I accept more characters and repost this as an update once I get sufficient additions to make posting it worthwhile. The format is below, then the characters will be sorted by the reviewer in order they were given/accepted. Last names given will be my own creation and will be made up spur-of-the-moment. Some of the character profiles will not follow the format below because I had revised the list _after_ accepting the profiles. Those of you who've already sent in characters, you can still PM me more characters. I'd like a _variety_, please. Guys and gals. Demigod, Mortal, Monster, and Other.

First name_  
Name:  
Age;_  
_Gender:_ _  
Height:_  
_Weight:_ _  
Eye color:_ _  
Hair color:_ _  
Hair style:_  
_Hair length:_ _  
How you usually keep your hair:_  
_What you are:_  
_God Parent:_  
_Monster type:_  
_Standing:_  
_Non-monster mythical creatures:_  
_Reason for being in Hawaii:_  
_Usual Outfit:_  
_Personality:_ _  
Favorites;_  
_Hates;_  
_Other:_

_**wisegirlindisguise**_

Nicole  
_Name:_ Nicole Winchester **(yes, I **_**am**_** naming you after the dog show. First thing I came up with)**

_Age:_ 16

_Height:_ 5'6

_Weight:_ 110

_Eye color:_ Blue-Green (changes)

_Hair color:_ dirty blond

_Hair style:_ straight

_Hair length:_ really long

_How you usually keep your hair:_ loose

_What are you:_ Demigod

_God parent:_ Aesa, minor goddess of destiny  
_Usual outfit:_ Short shorts, Coca-Cola t-shirt, Flip-flops, and tiny bit of makeup

_Personality:_ Easy going, positive, can read peoples faces really well, helps people with their problems. major feelings of deja vu

_Favorites:_ surfing, writing, helping people with thoughts

_Hates:_ pessimistic people

_Other:_ I don't have anything else to say.

_**TwilightTeen995**_

Meredith  
_Name:_ Meredith Cullen **(**_**(grins)**_** I figured you'd like this last name)**  
_Age;_ 14  
_Height:_ 5' 4"  
_Weight:_ 113 pounds  
_Eye color:_ Blue-Grey  
_Hair color:_ Black  
_Hair style:_ Straight  
_Hair length:_ Shoulder Length  
_How you usually keep your hair:_ Loose  
_What you are:_ Demigod  
_God Parent:_ Athena **(suits your personality best of your choices)**  
_Usual Outfit:_ skinny jeans, mostly like movie t-shirts or band t-shirts, converse. NO heavy makeup  
_Personality:_ smart, funny, very independent. likes to be different, Artsy _Favorites;_ Greek mythology, video games, bands no one has ever heard of, theater, art  
_Hates;_ veggies, Barbie, really preppy people  
_Other:_ i really don't know what else to put but i would really like to be in your story. It is an awesome story so far.

_**omgicantbelieveitsover! (anonymous reviewer)**_

Indie_  
Name:_ Indie Roxwell_  
Age;_ 13_  
Height:_ 5'7" **(wow, you're nine years younger than me and three inches taller. You're gonna be tall when you grow up)**  
_Weight:_ 125 **(approximated against your size since you didn't give your weight)**_  
Eye color:_ dark brown_  
Hair color:_ reddish brown_  
Hair style:_ wavy  
_Hair length:_ just past shoulders_  
How you usually keep your hair:_ loose  
_What you are:_ demigod  
_God Parent:_ Aeolos, god of winds  
_Usual Outfit:_ skinny jeans, t-shirt  
_Personality:_ nice, confident, smiley, constant sugar-high_  
Favorites;_ horses, swimming, reading, traveling, economics, flying **(you put horses twice, by the way. I cut it down to one)**  
_Hates;_ mushrooms, smokers, McDonalds, littering  
_Other:_ British

_**Nobody (anonymous reviewer)**_

Naomi  
_Name:_ Naomi  
_Age:_ 15  
_Height:_ 5"2  
_Weight:_ 125 pounds  
_Eye color:_ green  
_Hair color:_ brown  
_Hair style:_ wavy  
_Hair length:_ chest length  
_How do you usually keep hair:_ loose  
_What you are:_ demigod  
_God parent:_ Poseidon  
_Usual outfit:_ blue baby-doll dress with white polka dots (with a weist)  
_Personality:_ optimistic, shy, naive, caring, kind, temperamental  
_Favorites:_ color- red, animal- cat, food- potatoes, pastime- swimming  
_Hates:_ liars, hypocrites, conceited people, morons  
_Other:_ I can be a daughter that Poseidon didn't tell Percy about because my powers developed late so I never went to Camp Half-Blood

_**Vamp-Feenfreak412**_

Gabi  
_Name:_ Gabi Martin **(just has a ring to it)**  
_Age:_ 13  
_Height:_ 4'10  
_Weight:_ Skinny like 100 lbs  
_Eye color:_ Blue outside green in the middle with specks of brown  
_Hair color:_ Dirty Blonde  
_Hair style:_ Straight  
_Hair length:_ Mid-back  
_How you usually keep your hair:_ Loose  
_What you are:_ Demigoddess  
_God Parent:_ Gaea  
_Usual Outfit:_ A regular shirt with skinny jeans and converse  
_Personality:_ Sweet, Protective of friends, Mean if I dont like you, Great fighter, Annoyed easily  
_Favorites:_ Like's music (Rock and R&B), hang out with friends, and have a good time, LOVES sports(soccer and surfing)  
_Hates:_ Monsters, Stuck-up people, HATE'S METAL(music),  
_Other:_ Lives with her Dad in a shack close by the hotel her Dad works there as the Manager. Her and her father are really close together. Doesn't know about Greek God's and Goddess's yet.

_**Emerald Malfoy Huntress**_

Emerald  
Name: Emerald Kelling  
Age; immortal at age 12  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5 foot 6/7  
Weight: 90 pounds ish  
Eye color: amethyst  
Hair color: PITCH black  
Hair style: Wavy  
Hair length: down to knees  
How you usually keep your hair: Loose  
What you are: Huntress, was demigod  
God parent; Athena  
Usual Outfit: jeans or jean skirt and v-necks  
Personality: happy  
Favorites; swimming, sword or archery. Gods and Goddesses  
Hates; Titans  
Other: father unknown; heart-shaped face; has sibling relationships with Percy, the Stoll's, Nico.

_**Annamayww16**_

Rayne  
_Name:_ Rayne Ethenwood  
_Age:_18  
_Gender:_ female  
_Height:_ 5'1"  
_Weight:_ 120  
_Eye color:_ green/blue  
_Hair color:_ blonde  
_Hair style:_ wavy  
_Hair length:_ down to the small of her back  
_How you usually keep your hair:_ loose  
_What you are:_ Demigod/other  
_God Parent:_ Father – Apollo; Mother – forest nymph  
_Non-monster mythical creatures:_ part Dryad. no specific plant, more of a tie with animals.  
_Usual Outfit:_ jeans and a t-shirt, though she does have a "nymph outfit" which is different shades of green.  
_Personality:_ shy, quiet, smart, very loyal, can be stubborn, loves animals and being in the forest, likes to sing though is very modest about it  
_Favorites:_ colors-red, green, silver food-tacos hobby-reading, singing, playing with animals, likes to swim but feels slightly uneasy in the water animals-wolves, dogs, cats  
_Hates:_ egotistical people, people who are mean/rude for no reason, needles  
_Other:_ deeply respects Artemis and Phoebe, is ok with her father though doesn't really know him that well, has a deep connection with animals

_**holdonanotherday**_

Raven  
_Name:_ Raven Learan  
_Age:_ 16 (17 on May 1st!)  
_Gender:_ Female  
_Height:_ 5"6  
_Weight:_ 125lbs  
_Eye color:_ Brown  
_Hair color:_ Dark (Almost Black) Brown with dark red highlights  
_Hair style:_ wavy, poofs up in humid areas, curly when air dried  
_Hair length:_ Mid Shoulder  
_How you usually keep your hair:_ Down, Up in a Bun, Half-Pony, Pony  
_What you are:_ Demigod  
_God Parent:_ Really any is fine, but I'd like a Mom God :)) **(**_**(evil grin)**_** You asked for it. I'm making your mom the goddess of chaos. Enjoy!)** Eris  
_Usual Outfit:_ skinnys and a tee shirt. I love v-necks and vests. Um I also love dresses, not too girly but feminine  
_Personality:_ I'm a very sarcastic person, I try and make people laugh too!  
_Favorites:_ M, Music (of any kind really, pop,rap, rock, whatever I just need it!) I'm a foodie! I love cooking, baking is my favorite!  
_Hates:_ Preppy Annoying Girls, Racist people (racist against ANY kind of person)  
_Other:_ Thank you for considering me as a character!


	9. poll

Caught in the Act  
DG32173

Sarah: sorry for yet another non-story chapter, but I have a poll for ya'll to choose ONE choice of. It will help me continue with the next chapter of Caught in the Act, so please vote. Here's the poll:

I need help choosing the first monster to show up in the stories, so please choose ONE of the below. I've narrowed it down to these four:

1: griffin

2: manticore

3: chimera

4: empousa


	10. An Eventful Swim

Caught in the Act  
DG32173

Sarah: thanks for all the reviews and applications! **(swirly eyes)** wow. My inbox is getting flooded with applications. I'm glad everyone likes this so much they want to be a part of the fanfic! **(snaps out of it)** anyways! I only own this story and what OCs I make up myself! Everything else belongs to someone else. And I'm _**very**_ sorry about the delay in updates on this fanfic. I just couldn't figure out what I was going to do with this chapter. Please forgive me. I do hope you enjoy what I finally decided on! Another reason for the delay is I was trying to keep up with all the character applications being turned in.

_**AND THE VOTES ARE IN!**_

Here are the results of the poll after just one day:  
_Griffin:_ 15  
_Manticore:_ 3  
_Chimera:_ 5  
_Empousa:_ 7

The griffin wins by an overwhelming majority. Don't worry, voters of the other creatures, they will come in play as well. Griffin just gets in the story first.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_  
Wow, so many reviews, I don't know who to reply to and who to just thank! Well, here are the replies! Oh, um, people, I got a question that will probably make me sound like a complete idiot but I'm going to ask anyways. Who the heck is Logan Lerman?

**notmyname (anonymous reviewer)**  
**(blushes)** I guess I misread his description in the book. As of the time I started this fanfic, I hadn't seen the movie, so I didn't know what Percy looks like in it. Thanks for the correction. And I'm really hoping to publish a book or two one day. For now, I'm just developing and improving my own writing style with fanfics. Thanks!

**Shino Kouba**  
Yeah, I don't usually put up AN or character chapters. I'm not very fond of it when people do that, but I figured I'd best put up an application chapter so everyone knows what format I'd like their OCs to be given in and character chapters so that everyone will know who the OCs belong to and no one will say I'm stealing credit for their OCs.

**dude really123**  
well, if you don't like, then don't read. If you don't like reading sexual scenes, then don't read my M rated stories. They almost _always_ have those at one point or another.

**anonymous:) (anonymous reviewer)**  
**(smiles)** your character will be a son of Aphrodite … mostly for the kissing friends on the lips no matter the gender. Thanks for giving him! I was kinda low on sons of Aphrodite. **(gulps)** oops, shouldn't have said that. Now I'm gonna get swamped with Aphrodite boys. **(laughs)**

**nobody (anonymous reviewer)**  
I edited it for you. I'll re-upload the reviewer character profile chapter soon.

**Lucipheaus** now known as **Weaver of Fates**  
Um, could you do the profile with the title of what you are describing too?

**Olympus to Preserve or Raze**  
**(laughs)** wow, that is kinda interesting that we have similar stories, even if yours isn't posted yet. Just try to keep from making your story _too_ similar to mine, okay? Let me know when ya post it and I'll be sure to read it. I liked that part of the traveling chapter too. Thank you for the praise and the character.

**mellyjellybelly**  
mind if I call your character Mel in the fanfic?

**SkylarCraze**  
I don't like cherries… purple dragon? Um, interesting. Here's the update, please don't die on me.

_**KEY  
**_**(Authors note)  
**"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Scene change  
**POV change**  
_Memory/dreams__  
Scene change in memory_

_**MY OCs**_

_**Sari**_  
_Name:_ Sari-Ana Avalon Sebow  
_Age:_ 18  
_Gender:_ female_  
Height:_ 4'8"_  
Weight:_ 110_  
Eye color:_ liquid silver_  
Hair color:_ pure white_  
Hair style:_ straight  
_Hair length:_ hips when loose, waist when in braid_  
How you usually keep your hair:_ French braid  
_What you are:_ demigod  
_God Parent:_ Eris, goddess of chaos  
_Reason for being in Hawaii:_ she's a wanderer. She goes wherever she feels like going, not thinking about the consequences  
_Usual Outfit:_ anything black, with black fingerless leather gloves that go to her elbows and knee-high black leather boots. Her gloves and boots actually have three layers of celestial bronze woven into the leather so she can use them as a sort of shield from monsters when she doesn't have a proper shield. She also has a black leather trench coat made the same way, to protect her body from attacks as well.  
_Personality:_ she has sudden, and often violent, mood swings often. She _will_ beat up anyone who makes any mention of her height and petite stature, screaming that she's not short. She also loves trying to see just how much she can get away with before she's caught or scolded. She's also very friendly and caring when she wants to be._  
Favorites;_ black, animals, leather, hot guys, swimming, fighting for what she believes is right, causing mischief, _fast_ cars, building and inventing things for her own personal use, pranks, riddles, puzzles.  
_Hates;_ her mother, pink, people who get a kick out of seeing other beings in pain, people who make the slightest insinuation about her height, being high up  
_Other:_ she's terrified of anything that is high above the ground. Her father had died in a private plane crash a little over year ago and left his immense fortune to his only living relative, Sari. When she has to go up an elevator higher than the second floor of a building, she huddles near the bars and hangs on tight. She _never_ looks out the windows above the second floor of a building. She also never goes near stairs and is constantly terrified of getting in a plane. Whenever she has to get on a plane or in a helicopter, she has to be heavily sedated so that she doesn't have a panic attack. Also, since her mother is the goddess of chaos, everywhere Sari goes, some chaotic event or other occurs soon after. Because of this, she has no friends and hates her mother for it. Also, she has a pure black serval-pet cat crossbreed named Davin **(Scottish name that means 'little black one')** who follows her everywhere she goes. He is the only gift from her mother that she has ever treasured. Sari is also a genius of such intellect that would shame Einstein and has a love of riddles and puzzles. Once she hears even a couple words of any language, she somehow instantly can speak and understand that language fluently, whether it be human, animal, or other. Davin can speak any language that Sari knows just as fluently, even the human tongue. Sari has a deep bond with animals and can usually approach any animal in almost any situation without fearing that she would be attacked. Davin will immediately jump to Sari's defense should a human try attacking her. Sari also has extremely good hearing. And she cusses like a sailor when she gets mad.

_**(Sarah: sheesh. That's a long bio. Thanks for reading it! Now to get to the chapter.)**_

* * *

Chapter 6  
An Eventful Swim

This _really_ wasn't supposed to happen. Isn't this supposed to be a vacation? Oh, right, I forgot, we're demigods. We don't _get_ vacations from monsters. And who is that white haired girl fighting that whatever-it-is? The Mist is so thick right now that I can't tell what kind of monster it is. And why in Hades is that _cat_ fighting the monster with her? Admittedly, it is a very large cat, but still.

"Um, Annabeth, you think we should help her?" Percy asks, pulling me out of my surprised daze.

"Right," I say, pulling out my bronze dagger. The pool area is empty of all mortals, most likely because the monster scared them away. Squinting, I manage to make out a feathery beast that has an eagle's head, a lion's body and tail, and raptor claws for feet. It's entire body is covered in golden and bronze feathers "Oh, gods, it's a griffin," I whisper.

"How do you defeat a griffin again?" Percy asks. "Cause if I remember correctly, they are rather dangerous to get close to thanks to those talons. Plus, it flies."

"Usually, a bow and arrows would work best; but we don't have one," I reply. "We'll have to get in close and just be careful of the claws." Then I remember something. "Percy, they can't fly very well when their feathers get wet. Maybe you could use the pool water to soak it and get it on the ground. It'll be easier to kill when it's on the ground."

"I'll try. She might not like getting her leather wet, though," he replies, motioning to the girl. The white-haired girl is wearing black leather gloves, boots, and a black leather trench coat that hides what she's wearing underneath. Somehow, there isn't a scratch or tear on any of her leather clothes; only her head, neck, and fingers are cut up, despite the griffin's repeated attempts at getting to her torso, arms, and legs.

"A little help, you jabber-mouths? Or do you plan on sitting on the sidelines talking about battle plans all day?" the girl calls, not taking her eyes off the griffin. "I don't give a damn if my clothes get wet. I've got plenty more exactly like them in my closet. What I want is this overgrown peacock to leave me the fuck alone!" The griffin roars fiercely at term peacock. "I don't give a damn if you _are_ a griffin. You're just an overgrown peacock in my opinion!" she yells at it, wielding a celestial bronze sword in each hand and glaring up at it through the blood streaming from a cut on her forehead into her eyes.

Percy sends a tidal wave of pool water onto the griffin as it swoops towards the white-haired girl, drenching them both. The griffin crashes onto the concrete pavilion around the pool with a loud _THUD._

It squawks in indignation and tries to take off again, but gets only a few feet in the air before crash landing again. It glares murderously at Percy and me as we run around the edge of the pool to help the white-haired girl. It hisses as we take our positions on either side of the girl. Then it leaps to attack the girl, only to have it's claws deflected off her trench-coat covered chest with an audible _ping._

"What kind of coat _is_ that?" Percy asks, staring at the girl in shock.

"My coat, gloves, and boots have three layers of celestial bronze woven into the leather," she replies absently. "They help with the constant monster attacks, so I had my half-sister make multiple copies of them, just in case. She's an excellent seamstress and a pretty good weaver as well. Not as good as Athena, certainly, but still better than most other mortals."

"I seriously need to talk to your sister," I tell her.

The girl grins. "Sis even takes drachmas as payment, which she use to keep in contact with me and send me stuff."

"That's one cool sister you have," Percy says.

"Yeah, Alexis is the best sister I could ask for," she agrees. "And she only makes clothes as a side job. She's actually an awesome NASCAR racer."

"Sweet!" Percy exclaims.

"Well, let's get rid of the overgrown peacock and I'll introduce her to ya. She's here in Hawaii with me on a vacation."

That's just about the moment the griffin decided to charge us. The girl parries off it's claws while I duck under it's fore legs. Percy keeps it's beak occupied while I go after the thing's chest. It takes several minutes of avoiding the creature's hind claws, but I finally manage to stab it in the chest with my dagger. It lets out a shriek of pain before dissolving into dust and blowing away in the wind.

The girl brushes her wet hair out of her eyes. "And that's that," she says. She turns to us. "My name is Sari Sebow."

"I'm Annabeth Chase."

"And I'm Percy Jackson."

"Nice to meet ya. Let's head inside before people start coming back to see if it's gone. They will blame us for the mess," she says, motioning to several torn up deck chairs and the pool missing half it's water.

"Let's," I agree. "So, who's your god parent?" I ask as we go inside.

Sari scowls. "My mother is Eris," she mutters.

I stare at her in shock.. "You mean the goddess of Chaos is your mom?" Percy asks in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm constantly getting attacked by monsters and end up causing chaos wherever I go," Sari complains. "If it weren't for who my father was, I would have been banned from more places than anyone else in Earth's history because of the powers she passed to me. I can't even _wield_ the powers of Chaos properly! They kick up whenever they feel like it and nothing I do can stop it. I once caused an F5 tornado in Tallahassee to spawn even _more_ tornadoes. And don't get me started with what I did in Memphis!"

"Maybe you should go to Camp Half-Blood," I suggest. "Chiron might be able to help you control your powers."

"You mean the centaur guy who trained Hercules?" she asks. I nod. "I definitely ain't going there then. I bet he's _still_ upset that I accidentally got his favorite armor smashed with a bowling ball."

"How'd you manage _that?"_ Percy asks in surprise.

"Powers of Chaos acted up during a bowling competition I met him in."

"Chiron _bowls?"_ I ask in shock.

"I guess so. Though why he was wearing armor there, I don't know."

"He can't still be _that_ mad," I say hesitantly. "I mean, it wasn't _your_ fault that your powers acted up."

"I know that. But it was armor made for him by Abraham Lincoln. One of a kind. Non-replaceable. And he was really upset about it getting banged up so badly."

The whole time we were talking, we were walking through the hotel towards Sari's suite.

* * *

Sarah: that's it for this chapter. I know the chapter part is a bit short, but I wanted to get it done quick so that ya'll won't have to wait for long.


End file.
